


Revenge

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Jared, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Sometimes wounds are too deep to heal.Sometimes wounds are filled with poision hurting you and hurting those around you.Than you have to cut them out and made them bleed so someday they can heal.Other might call it REVENGE!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/gifts).



> This story was completly inspired by Sanshal´s "To Punish & Deter"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451069/chapters/25666344  
> so it makes sense if you read her story before starting this one.
> 
> Jared´s (and Jensen´s) life after the events of "To Punish & Deter".
> 
> Warning: this is pretty dark and for me really bloody.
> 
> The story was betaed by MUSE. Thank you girl, you did a wonderful job.  
> 

Revenge  
The thing was, as a were, you had time.  
A lot of time.  
He enjoyed hurting them, cutting into their flesh like they had done to him almost a human lifetime ago.  
Jared looked down at the older man beneath him. He raised his bloody knife, cutting into this abomination of a human being.  
This was his justice.  
This was his revenge.  
Jared had been a young alpha living with his family. And while he would probably never become a pack alpha, he had been proud of his pack: the large, proud and strong Padalecki Pack.  
But then misfortune had hit hard: there had been a little group of alphas that had turned a handful of humans against their will, and one human had committed suicide.  
Pack law was strict and fast.  
Those five alphas should have been sent to death, but no pack law was carried out. No, the humans wanted to make an example of them and were out for blood. A lot of blood. They destroyed a whole pack along their way. First they killed all 143 alphas older than twenty. But it hadn’t stopped there: they killed the pack beta and sterilised all women, ordering them to abort the twelve babies some of them were carrying. It still hadn’t stopped there: in a bloodlust the humans had castrated all young alphas, cauterizing their knots and balls. Only the strongest survived that. It still didn’t stop there: drunken and in a murderous frenzy they'd started raping what was left of the pack. By the end of what had been two weeks in hell, they had destroyed his pack completely and absolutely.  
Jared, along with a handful other young weres, had been brutally castrated, raped and tortured. They'd broken him, destroying the former strong and proud young alpha.  
The humans had taken Jared and his bloody, pitiful group to another pack, hoping they would end what they had started. But the Ackles Pack had tried to be kind, helping them clean their wounds.  
Jared had only a vague memory of the first days at the Ackles Pack. He remembered that Jensen was there, all the time. And he remembered that they were given a choice: to remain almega, a strange being forever caught between alpha and omega, or to allow an alpha to complete the change and turn them into omegas permanently.  
Two more alphas—no, almegas—had committed suicide during their first weeks with the Ackles Pack. Jensen had stayed by his side, never letting him out of his sight.

The piece of bloody meat under Jared was moving, trying to crawl away. But Jared was a seasoned predator. He switched the blood-sticky knife in his left hand, cutting and slashing away till the man finally stopped moving.  
With his excellent were hearing, Jared listened closely to his erratic heartbeat. There was one more thing to do before this piece of human shit was sent to hell.  
“Do you hear me, Norman? I’m Jared Padalecki,” Jared whispered into his ear.  
The heart missed a beat. Good, he remembered and understood what Jared was saying.  
“You’re the last of our murderers and rapists. I’m going to kill you, and then the Padalecki Pack will rise from the ashes.”  
Jared slashed one last time across his throat before he got up. He left the dead body in the basement of the house where this scum had been hiding for three years.  
Jared looked down at himself. His clothes were bloody and he still needed to cover his tracks. He went upstairs into the dirty and rotten cabin.  
The thunderstorm outside increased just as Jared had anticipated. He short circuited the fuse. Sparks flew out and with Jared’s careful help spread to the curtains, which caught fire fast. Within seconds the room was burning and the heat forced Jared outside in the rain, leaving his bloody clothes behind.  
It felt good to stand in the thunderstorm in the middle of the woods. The fire in the burning house casted a reddish yellow light over Jared’s naked and wet body.  
It felt like being reborn.

He watched the house burn and when the roof collapsed, he changed form and ran back to pack land.  
There was a little cabin hidden in the forest and while Jared was sure no one had been to this place in years, he was always careful when he approached his secret hiding place.

Neil had been the first of their group who allowed an alpha to turn him into an omega. The others soon followed and after two month in their new pack, Jared was the only remaining almega.  
He was still recovering from the abuse, mourning his father, mother and brother and missing his sister. Jared couldn’t understand how the other former alphas could stand some alpha mounting them, claiming them.  
Jensen was there through all of this, a silent and assuring presence right by his side. Six month later, Neil was pregnant and Jared stunned.  
“Jared, what’s wrong?” Jensen asked, sensing his distress.  
“I can’t understand how Neil could…” he whispered, not meeting Jensen’s eyes.  
“I think he buried his past and is looking for some happiness in his future.”  
Jared nodded, accepting Jensen’s explanation and ignoring Jensen’s longing looks begging Jared to accept the change too.  
That wasn’t Jared’s way!  
He didn’t want to bury his past. Always when he looked at his naked body in the mirror, he felt the hot iron and heard his mother's death cry.  
The real eye opener for Jared came when Neil’s first litter was born. Till his transformation into an omega, his alpha Benny had watched him like a hawk, just as Jensen was watching Jared. It had improved when Neil had agreed to be turned into an omega, but he had gained complete trust and freedom of range after the birth of the three babies.  
Jared recognised that he was the one most guarded from his former pack members. He felt Jensen watching him when he visited Neil and his babies for the first time. Neil proudly showed Jared his three babies and than it happened, something that Jared had thought he had lost all those month ago during the week in hell.  
Two of the three kids smelled like their alpha and Ackles Pack, but the one little alpha smelled like pack – like Padalecki Pack!  
Neil and Jared were related, like third cousins or something, but this little alpha here was the proof that there might be some Padalecki left. Jared and Neil exchanged a look and unseen to his alpha and Jensen, Neil nodded, confirming what Jared had smelled.  
It didn’t stop with this little alpha. The other newly turned omegas also gave birth to pups smelling “Padalecki”. For the first time after Jared had been raped, tortured and cauterised, he began making a plan.  
Who ever said that when he gave birth to pup, they would be “Ackles”?  
Maybe they would be “Padalecki”!  
Of course the name was forbidden now, but as a were you had time, lots and lots of time. He would regrow his pack hidden.  
Hidden from the humans and hidden from other weres that weren’t Padalecki.  
As the only living heir of the Padalecki Pack alpha and beta able to produce offspring, Jared concluded it was his duty to have babies.  
The only question was, who should Jared allow to turn him?  
And could he?  
So far Jared had avoided any kind of personal contact and the whole sex thing … well, Jared could live happily without being ever touched again that way.  
But following his plan, Jared started looking for a mate.  
The alpha should be smart and strong, so his kids would be smart and strong. He even went out on two “dates,” but they were just terrible and the thought of one of those alphas touching Jared sent him running to the bathroom.  
Jared and Jensen were in town running errands when Jared saw one of them again.  
One of the men that had raped and cauterised him.  
The man was shopping with wife and two kids. He didn’t saw Jared standing between the cereals, frozen to the spot.  
Thank god Jensen was there.  
Somehow Jensen understood what had just happened and led Jared out of the store.  
“Let me help you, Jared. I know I can. Please allow me to be there for you.”  
Jared knew that Jensen was a bad choice as his alpha (much too smart), but with him his kids would be strong and have the roots of two strong packs.

Jensen changed Jared two years after he had been brought to the Ackles Pack. The claiming and (or) the sex was something Jared endured, always focused on his goal…  
It wasn’t like Jensen was rough or unkind, far from it. If Jared had any interest in sex as a pleasurable thing, he might have found in Jensen a very skilled lover.  
But Jared planed his revenge.  
He wanted to destroy the men that had slaughtered his pack.  
Men like the ones that had brutalised Jared didn’t deserved a nice family and a house with white picket fences.  
No, men like that deserved to die alone, in pain and fear.  
Around that time, Jared found the cabin in the woods. He had needed a place where he could work on his revenge and plan his next steps. On one wall there were six photos of the men that had hurt Jared all those years ago. All photos except one had a large X over the faces. Now Jared took a black sharpie and drew an X on the last photo, feeling a calm settle over him.  
He had done it!  
His revenge was complete!  
The Padalecki Pack was avenged!  
“What did you do?” Jensen asked, stepping out of the shadows that had hidden him. Jared had known he was there since he had entered the cabin. It didn’t matter anymore and Jensen deserved to know everything.  
“I did what I had to do,” Jared said, turning around and looking at the alpha, his alpha (but no, this was a category he didn’t want to think in).  
“Did you murder all those humans?” Jensen asked, stunned, pointing at the wall behind Jared.  
“I didn’t murder innocent. I dealt out justice.”  
“This wasn’t justice; this is vengeance,” Jensen objected.  
“It doesn’t matter, Jensen. Justice or vengeance, they are all gone.”  
“You killed them!” Jensen screamed.  
“Yes! But I didn’t just kill them. No! Humans might not have our senses, but they aren’t dumb.” Jared let a little bit of the pride he felt at his achievement bleed into his confession. “They would have figured out that someone was hunting down and killing those bastards who'd been involved in the week of hell. And I couldn’t let that happen. I had time. A lot of time. So first I destroyed their families and their reputation. It wasn’t easy but I had help from my pack, and although unknown to them, from your pack.”  
Jensen stared at Jared as if he was seeing him for the first time, and maybe he was. Jared continued: “It took me more than fifty years, but I had time and humans still have trouble to see such long time frames.  
"I killed them. I killed them all and last night I killed the last of these bastards. He was hiding in a cabin for the last three years, afraid of his own shadow, abandoned by his family and the police believed he was crazy. He knew I was coming and he pissed himself when he finally saw me.  
Humans have a saying: Revenge is a dish best served cold. And they're right.”

“They'll figure it out,” Jensen said quietly, sounding more sad than upset.  
“Who? The police who thought he was crazy? The family that abounded him? Will you tell them?  
“No, I could never betray my mate.”  
Jared nodded. He had known Jensen wouldn’t tell on him.  
“And what happens now?” Jensen asked. 

It hadn't been easy for Jared to get pregnant. He had no interest in sex and Jensen wasn’t stupid. It took almost five years, but then Jared was expecting twins. Jensen and Jared were both beyond happy.  
Jared hoped at least one of them would smell right and would be a Padalecki.  
The two little alphas were born on a cold, stormy night. Jensen thanked Jared with tears in his eyes. To Jared´s delight one of the boys smelled right to him—100% Padalecki Pack, not a trace of Ackles. To Jared´s surprise, Jensen asked him how they would name the boys. Jared wanted to give his babies names with meaning but nothing too obvious. He couldn’t name them after his father and brother since they were still viewed as criminals. But he had learned that the founder of the Ackles Pack had been an Adam Ackles, and he knew that the first remembered pack leader of the Padalecki Pack had been Paul Padalecki.  
So matching their scents, they named them Paul and Adam.  
Looking back Jared could admit he was content. He had a family, a pack and peace. Sometimes he felt bad that he couldn’t give Jensen more. That he couldn’t be the mate he deserved.  
But every time he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the scars on his body, he felt the deep hatred towards the humans that had hurt him and destroyed his pack.  
And every time Jensen had sex with him, he bit the pillow to stay quiet and not let Jensen see his tears and disgust (at the act, not at Jensen, never at Jensen).  
Whenever it got to be too much, Jared would go to his cabin in the woods and make plans. With the secret help of his former Padalecki Pack mates he had been able to identify all six humans that had killed, raped and murdered his pack. There were other humans that had been involved in the raid, but Jared wasn’t after police officers. No, he was after group that had been out to kill and rape and torture.  
Jared was very careful and discreet with his revenge.  
First he took out their families and, no, he didn’t murder them. Humans had something called divorce and somehow if the man had a reputation of being a violent drunk, the family judges wouldn’t let them see their kids. Others didn’t have any kind of family, just close friends, and that made it even easier.  
And Jared had time, a lot of time.  
It was after twenty years that he killed the man that had raped and castrated him with a white hot iron. Jared made sure he knew who finally killed him.  
Of course there was an investigation after this murder, but as Jared learned, the police concentrated on human suspects because they thought a were wouldn’t use a knife. 

Then something unexpected happened.  
Jared and his group had spread rumours and leaked information regarding the week of hell. It was difficult because Jared neither wanted his name or the names of the other omegas in the press, nor did he want to disclose the name of the six men he was after (well, more like three of them left).  
Now thirty years later, a reporter named Misha Collins caught up on the rumours and started to investigate. As details of the murder and the rape were brought to public knowledge, the opinion on weres changed, and they were finally granted human rights. The humans, as a race, were deeply ashamed of what they had allowed to happen to the “lost” Padalecki Pack. 

“And what happens now?” Jensen asked.  
“Tomorrow, I'll announce the resurgance of the Padalecki Pack with me as pack leader. In a couple of years, Paul will be the first new pack alpha. Tomorrow Paul will also announce his new name – Padalecki.”  
“Paul will what?!”  
Jared almost felt sorry for Jensen.  
“Did you never wonder why Paul had no intentions becoming the next alpha of the Ackles Pack?”  
“I always assumed… I thought…” Jensen stuttered. He had probably always wondered why Paul had never shown any intention to become pack alpha but still sat through all of the lessons Jensen gave his boys to teach them how.  
“You groomed our sons to be pack alphas. I just gave one of my sons my primal pack.”  
“Was that it? Was that your plan all along?” Jensen asked, the hurt clear in his voice and face, and Jared felt guilty for putting it there.  
“Yes. I would have stayed almega, but then Neil had his first litter and one of them smelled Padalecki, and I saw a way to rebuild my pack.”  
“Oh god! How many… I mean… who else knows about this?”  
“Everyone from my … everyone from the Padalecki Pack and the offspring that smelled right. I think Paul told Adam even though I asked him not to, but the two of them have always been pretty close. We have a small but strong pack.”  
“What about us? What will happen to us?” Jensen asked and Jared wished he had the right answer, a good answer, but all he could offer was:  
“I’ll be pack leader and I’ll rebuild the Padalecki Pack. I would like for us to become friends. Paul told me he would like to mate with Phoebe, and as long as Paul wants me to, I’ll remain pack leader.”

“That’s it? That’s all?” Jensen asked, stunned.  
Jared could now envision a long and good friendship between the Padalecki and the Ackles packs. Because both leaders had been mated with each other for more than fifty years, both designated pack alphas were brothers.  
Yes, Jared would like to be friends with Jensen and visit each other.  
The thing was, as weres, they had time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on book 2 from my BB but my muse came up with this.
> 
> Thank you to Sanshal who allowed me to play in her sandbox. I hope you like it! 
> 
> I might write a little paragraph from Jensen´s POV as a epiloge...


End file.
